Suspicions Confirmed
by Haleybug52
Summary: CIA Operative Rachel Haven's past hasn't been an easy one, especially when she was the only one who survived the crash that killed her family.  The suspicions she has had since that terrible night are all out in the open...
1. Suspicions Confirmed

Suspicions Confirmed:

_CIA Operative Rachel Haven's past hasn't been an easy one, especially when she was the only one who survived the crash that killed her family. The suspicions she has had since that terrible night are all out in the open, and Rachel will do whatever it takes to end everything that was started because of it, even at the risk of her job, her life, and the man she loves. G Callen knows a few things about wanting revenge, will he stay with her, or will everything crumble to dust after everything they've been through together over the past ten years?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from NCIS: Los Angeles, although I do own Rachel and her lovely CIA friends.**

Beginning the Search:

It had been sixteen years since her family had been killed in an automobile crash leaving Rachel Haven the only survivor, and at the age of eighteen, she joined the CIA, the agency her father had once worked for, but at that time, she didn't know that piece of information, she just wanted to catch their killer.

After spending sixteen years with the Central Intelligence Agency, operative Rachel Haven had seen a lot.

She had been sent to Los Angeles to become a liaison for NCIS Office of Special Projects, she had fallen in love with the lead agent, G Callen, she had left, she had been tortured in Romania by international arms dealers and seen a few good men die because of her, she and her team had been declared rogue agents by the former CIA Director Richard Stevens, she had come back to Los Angeles to receive protection when she had been declared rogue by NCIS Special Agent G Callen, she had left to rescue her teammate and her best friend, Dustin Wiles, and fallen back in love with G Callen.

Two years later she had left G Callen again to go on a CIA operation with her best friend Dustin Wiles in Scotland where the Scottish underground militia had discovered them and hunted them through Scotland. The rest of her team, Brandon Briars, Samuel Porter, and Robert Knight, along with NCIS Special Agents G Callen, Sam Hanna, Kensi Blye, and LAPD liaison Marty Deeks, had come to Scotland to find them. She had protected her best friend and lied to him about the love of his life being dead, when in truth she was actually alive, and she had jumped in front of a semi-automatic weapon and had taken six shots to the torso to save her best friend and the woman he loved.

Now, after the suspicions of her parents and little sister actually being murdered, had been confirmed, and she wasn't going to stop until everyone who knew about the crime and helped commit it or cover it up had paid.

_August 8, 2011:_

Callen was working a case with Sam, Kensi and Deeks were interrogating a suspect, and I was here, with nothing to do. I looked at the picture that was in my hands and thought back to all those years ago. Sixteen years, it had been sixteen years since my parents and little sister was murdered, sixteen years since I joined the CIA.

The smiling faces in the picture reminded me of good times, the times when I didn't have to worry about getting a bullet in me, or worrying about the man I loved and our teams.

"Stop trying to get inside my head Nate" I said out loud looking up at the tall psychologist who had been watching me from across the room. He had come back from the Middle East a few months back and had immediately been intrigued with me, and the past I kept hidden.

Callen didn't even know every detail in my past. No one did.

Don't get me wrong, I liked our operational psychologist, but I didn't like anyone, not even Callen, trying to get inside my head. I never did when I was eighteen and grieving for my dead family, and I didn't now, sixteen years later.

"Something's wrong Rachel. You can hide it from Callen and the others, but not from me" said the man coming to sit on the edge of my desk. He looked at the picture and then looked at me. "Is that your family?" he asked.

"Was. It was my family Nate" I said softly. I looked at the picture again and then back at him.

"Sixteen years Nate. It's been sixteen years since my family died and I joined the CIA. Sixteen years without my family's killer being caught" I said fiddling with the photograph.

"Why haven't they been caught?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but I promised myself long ago that I would find who did this and make them pay" I said softly just as Callen and Sam walked in. I put the picture away and my conversation with Nate was brought to a close.

_11:35 p.m.:_

"Nell, I need a favor" I said walking into the Ops center just as the short redhead began to turn off the computers. She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Sure, what do you need Rachel?" she asked plopping down in a chair. I handed her a slip of paper and she looked at it.

"Can you do it?" I asked. I didn't want to be overheard, Callen was still here, and as much as I loved him, I couldn't let him know what I was doing; he would try to stop it, or even worse, follow through with me.

"Shouldn't be a problem, I'll have it for you as soon as I can" Nell said calmly handing me back the piece of paper.

"Thanks Nell, I owe you one" I said before taking a lighter out of my pocket and setting the paper on fire. I watched the flames lick at the paper and threw it in the metal wastebasket and walked out the door. As I walked downstairs I found Callen waiting for me, as he always was at the end of the workday.

"Ready to go home?" he asked dropping a kiss on my lips. I nodded and we walked out the door towards the home that Callen and I were sharing.

Three hours later I rolled out of bed and crept towards the living room. Grabbing my phone off the counter I slipped into the backyard and dialed the number I had memorized by heart.

"This better be important Rach" growled the voice. I smiled when I heard my best friend on the other end.

"It's been sixteen years Dust" I whispered running a hand through my long blonde hair. The line was quiet for a few moments and then I heard a baby crying in the background. I smiled fondly.

"I know gara" he whispered. I heard another voice and knew it was Alana getting my goddaughter.

"I think it's time Dustin. It's been sixteen years with nothing. I need to end this. If I don't do it now, it'll never be done" I said looking out at the darkened sky.

"What do you want me to do gara?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to give you a heads up, in case Callen calls you looking for me in the future" I said.

"You're not going to tell him?" Dustin asked, and I heard the disapproval in his voice.

"I have to this on my own Dustin. This is personal" I said.

"Alright gara, be careful, call me before you make any major decisions okay?" he said.

"You got it Dust" I said before hanging up. I sat on the railing of the porch and watched the sunrise come over the treetops in mine and Callen's backyard. Suddenly, I felt arms around my waist.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Callen asked kissing my hair.

"Just thinking" I said turning to him and kissing him on the lips. I hated lying to him, but I couldn't let him know. I shut the thoughts out and settled comfortably against Callen's chest and watched the sun rise over the Los Angeles sky with the man I loved.

**So, how was the first chapter for the third and last installment of Rachel and Callen? Let me know what you think, your reviews always make my day. Thanks to all those who said they would be interested in another installment of this series. I am still trying to work on my other two, but it's just taking a little longer than expected. So sorry for the inconvenience on that!**

**-Haleybug**


	2. The Info

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

The Info:

As I was riding in the car with Sam and Callen towards a crime scene I heard my phone ring. "Rachel" I said into the phone.

"I got the file you requested, it'll be on your desk when you get back" Nell said.

"Thanks, does anyone know?" I asked, I saw Callen looking at me sharply in the rearview mirror.

"Nope, just me and you, and possibly Hetty, since she knows everything" Nell said.

"Okay, thanks, keep it that way Nell, and watch it for me until I get back" I said.

"Sure thing Rachel" she said before she hung up the phone.

"Everything okay Rach?" Callen asked as I looked down at my phone.

I looked up at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah G, everything's fine, Nell just has something for me at the office is all" I said before going quiet.

. . .

I got to my desk and saw the file sitting on the top. I looked around and then opened the file and began to read. I stopped when I got halfway down the page. _No, this is impossible _I thought as I reread it. My hands curled into fist.

I grabbed the file and stormed away, grabbing the keys and my phone. I saw Callen watching me, and saw him get up to follow me, but I ignored him. Getting in the car I sped away just as Callen ran out the door. I grabbed my phone and turned it off. Opening the glove compartment I fumbled around until I found my old phone.

Dialing the number I said as the line went through "It's me. I've got what I need. Don't you or the guys defend me anymore. Take care of Callen for me". Then I hung up and hit the gas.

I pulled in front of one of the storage lockers I had in the city of Los Angeles and went into it. The motorcycle roared to life and I smiled fondly. Changing into a pair of cargo pants, black biker boots, a tank top and a leather jacket, I ditched both my phones and the headed to another storage locker that I had across town in Los Angeles.

I opened the door to my second storage locker and began to load my backpack with weapons. I put a gun in the holster that I had on my leg and placed ammunition in the pockets of the cargo pants. I grabbed a bag that contained my sniper rifle and then grabbed a wallet that contained several different IDs, passports, and anything else that I would need, along with a new phone.

Speeding out onto the highway I then headed to San Diego. There was only one person I would be able to trust with this, and even then, the relationship we had was questionable. He was the only one who could tell me the truth though.

I threw the door open at the warehouse in San Diego and had several guns trained on me immediately. "Put the guns down boys, she's a friend" said the familiar voice. Suddenly a man with graying hair stepped out.

"Is it true Mike?" I demanded throwing the file down at his feet.

He picked it up and looked at the file once before coming over and handing it back to me. "How did you get this?" he asked.

"Answer the damn question Mike!" I said.

Finally, he closed his eyes and nodded. I got all the information I needed from one nod. I turned on my heel and started to leave.

"Revenge doesn't solve everything Rachel. One day it's going to come back and haunt you sweetheart!" he called after me as I walked away. He began to laugh, but the sound was cut off by the door slamming behind me.

I stopped just outside the door. I would need help with this, whether I wanted it or not, I couldn't do it alone. Asking G and his team was to risky, I wouldn't do that to them. Asking my men was like signing their death warrants. I wouldn't do that to them, not again. There was only one person I could get to help me, and he was standing in that warehouse.

Sighing I threw the door open and walked back in. He was still standing there, a broad grin on his face.

"Are you in?" I asked throwing him a gun and a clip of ammunition that was in my pocket.

Mike grinned, and quickly assembled the gun, loading it. "They're responsible for the death of the woman I loved, I was born ready sweetheart. Born ready to kick some ass" he said before a slow smile spread across my face.

"Glad that's settled" I said before turning back on my heel and walking out the door. The motorcycle roared to life and I sped away, I would be back later, but right now, I had some things I needed to handle first.

_**Well, there's the second chapter. I hoped you liked it. You'll get to find out who Mike is later on, but right now, he's going to stay a mystery. Hit the little review button below, I do enjoy reviews! By the way, this one is going to be mostly Rachel's, with a few of Callen. He has a right to be heard on how he feels about the whole situation.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	3. Prague

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Prague:

I gritted my teeth as I took the knife and ran it along the flesh at my arm. I watched the blood trickle down as the knife sliced open the skin. The pain was still the same, but you'd think I'd get use to it after doing it quite a few times. I never did.

I bite my tongue to keep from shouting as my fingers went inside my arm and searched around for the tracker the CIA had placed in me. This wasn't the first time I had done this, but I was sure it would be the last. I found it and pulled it from my arm. Placing it on the ground I slammed my boot on it and heard it shatter into hundreds of pieces. I quickly sewed my arm back up and then put a bandage over it and walked away.

It was done. Rachel Haven, the one here in Los Angeles, the one who was known as the NCIS liaison for the CIA, was gone. In her place was a woman who wanted the people to pay for her family's deaths dead. Of course, I didn't have time to turn in my letter of resignation at the moment. That would have to wait.

. . .

"Never thought you would have joined the dark side sweetheart" Mike said from where he sat, his legs propped up on the table, a cigar hanging from his fingers, smoke filling the air.

"Circumstances change _sweetheart_" I shot back at him throwing the backpack on the bed and putting the brown bags of groceries on the table.

He began going through them, finding the bottle of liquor he was looking for. Popping the top off he took a swig, and I grabbed it from him. "I don't need you drunk when we do this Mike" I said putting the bottle on the counter away from him.

"Relax, I'm not gonna screw this up, I'm in this the same reason you are, just added a new person to get my revenge for" he answered.

I looked at the man; it had been years since I had seen him. Now that I think about it, it had been sixteen years. He had come to the funerals. And then he had disappeared. I didn't know the reason why back then, but I did now, and now I understood, and forgave him.

"You look good Mike" I answered.

"As good as I'll ever look eh sweetheart" he said with a grin. I rolled my eyes, but grinned. Mike Cunningham could make you laugh under any circumstances.

I headed towards the bathroom and pulled out the bottle of hair dye. I watched my blonde hair turn to a hazel color and I stepped out of the bathroom a few hours later. Mike raised his eyebrow and then said "You really need to stop thinking like a CIA agent; it's gonna be what get's you caught."

"I know what I'm doing Mike, this isn't the first time" I said shortly remembering back to ten years ago when I had been declared by rogue, along with my team, by former CIA Director Richard Stevens. Mike's eyebrows raised in surprise when he heard this.

"Care to share with the class?" he asked.

I sighed and launched into my tale. He had a right to know it.

"Ten years ago, my team and I were declared rogue by the former CIA Director Richard Stevens. You should remember him. My team and I had been sent in to clean up a mission that two fairly new agents screwed up in Amsterdam. Well, it was all about to come out, including the CIA's involvement. They sent me and one of my agents, Victor Rain, to Romania to bring in the international arms dealer Nicola Carp. I knew the only way to get to Nicola, was to get to his son Grigore, so that's what I did.

"Unfortunately, after meeting with one of my contacts, he was killed, and the person who killed him was coming after me, so I ran. I ducked into an alleyway and then ducked into a store, where I found Grigore waiting for me. He knocked me unconscious, and then a few days later, I woke up and found that they had kidnapped me, and Victor. They knew I wouldn't say anything so they made Victor watch as they cut me and tortured me. Finally, Victor couldn't take it anymore; he told them he would tell them what they wanted to know as long as they stopped. I passed out after that.

"When I came to he was nowhere to be found, and they continued torturing me, trying to get what I knew about their operation out of me, I never told them anything. I don't know how much longer I was there, but they gave me one more chance to tell them. I didn't, and they shot me, once in the leg, once in the arm, and once in the abdomen, and then they left me to die. My team and the Navy SEALS showed up and found me. They told me that the Carps had killed Victor weeks ago, execution style.

"As we left three more of my men and a few SEALS died protecting me. Then they got me out of there where I laid in a hospital until my wounds had healed. Then Stevens declared us rogue. We got out of there. My team and I went off the grid; I stayed in America while the others headed to small countries around the world. I headed to Los Angeles, to the only man that I knew could protect me. NCIS Special Agent G Callen, former CIA agent and former DEA agent. I stayed there, until I got a call, my team came and met me, and we got a video from Stevens, he was holding my best friend, and teammate, Dustin Wiles, hostage in Amsterdam.

"I lost it, Dustin was supposed to be in a coma in Italy, but there he was. So, my team and I came up with a plan. We left in the middle of the night and headed to Amsterdam to rescue Dustin. We got there, and we walked into a trap. The guys and I were knocked out, and when I came to, they were still unconscious, so I went to find Dustin. I did, and I got him out of there. Then I was knocked out again. My team brought me to and then we tried to get out of there, but we were surrounded.

"They attacked my team and then they grabbed me and handed me over to Stevens. He was about to kill me when Callen pulled the trigger and killed him. He saved my life, and my teams. We got out of there, and ever since then I've been a liaison to NCIS" I said finishing off the story.

Mike looked at me. "That's where all the scars came from" he said nodding to the thin scars that were all across my arms and the rest of my body. I nodded.

"You love him?" Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike, I do" I said quietly. He nodded in understanding and then grabbed the bottle of liquor and took another swig from the bottle.

_**So sorry for all of the weird posting, but considering I don't have internet and have to go to the library just to post these chapters, I've decided to put all of the ones I have typed and ready for you up, and then let you guys read them until I get the others up. Hope you enjoyed the little recap.**_

_**-Haleybug**_


	4. Number One

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Number One:

Mike and I walked down the streets of Prague, following the man that I had known for a brief time. There was no emotional connection though, I wouldn't be sorry when he died, not after he killed my family.

"Can't believe he had a part in this" Mike muttered as we followed the man.

"You don't have to do this Mike" I said knowing that the two had been close, just as my father and the man had been close.

"Yeah, I do sweetheart, I'll be ok" he said as we continued to follow him. I watched him go into a building and I headed down the alleyway, slipping in through the side door, Mike following close behind me. I pulled out my gun and twirled the silencer into place, and loaded the gun.

I saw the man standing in the middle of the warehouse. He was pacing, which meant he was waiting for someone, and they were late. I had been in the position many times before as well.

"Remember me Michael?" I asked after I had gotten behind the man. He turned around in surprise, his gun aimed at me.

"Not so fast Michael" Mike growled holding a gun to his head. Michael slowly lowered the gun and let it fall to the floor with a clatter.

"That you Mike?" Michael asked. Mike nodded. Michael looked from Mike to me.

"I don't know who you are" Michael said looking at me warily. I walked closer to him.

"Of course, my hair's a little different since sixteen years ago, but you should remember me, after all you came to the funerals. _All three of them_" I said. Michael's face paled in realization.

"Rachel…Haven…" he whispered, his eyes growing big, sweat forming on his brow.

"See…you do remember" I said softly walking around him.

"What I want to know, is how you could stand by and let your partner, and his family die. You knew about it; don't even try to deny it. It's all in the file. You even w_atched _as that car hit us! How could you! You let an eight year old, an innocent, sweet, eight year old die! She had her whole life ahead of her! She thought of you as her uncle, and you killed her!" I shouted angrily pointing the gun at his head.

"You, Skylar, and Liza weren't supposed to be in the car! Jeffrey was the only one who was supposed to be in there! I swear! If I would have known you three were in there I would have called it off, but I didn't know until it was too late! I never wanted you or Skylar or Liza to get hurt Rachel, I swear!" Michael said, his voice pleading me to believe him. I pressed the barrel of the gun against his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he sobbed.

"We trusted you!" I shouted, my hand shaking with the emotions that were all coming to the surface/

"I know. I'm sorry" Michael said, his voice uneven and thick.

"You should be" I whispered before jerking my head towards the door at Mike. He nodded and headed towards the door. Michael's eyes widened in realization, he knew that Mike was the only reason he was still alive at that moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he whispered again, a tear rolling down the CIA agent's cheek.

"You should be" I whispered before I pulled the trigger. I watched Michael's body jerk after the muffled gunshot and then fall to the floor. I looked into his lifeless eyes for a moment and then walked away.

I found Mike waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall, a cigarette in hand. He blew out a puff of smoke and looked at me.

"It's done" I said before walking back out into the streets in Prague. Mike nodded and then whispered beside me, "One down, and six to go".

**This was a short chapter, but the next one will make up for it, promise. I decided that Carter should have one chapter in here, and I've decided that it will be the next one. **

**-Haleybug**


	5. Situations

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

Situations:

I walked into the office with Brandon, Robert, and Samuel, to find alarms flashing on the computers and people rushing around our office who didn't even belong there. I looked at the guys for a moment and then saw Stan standing on the balcony; I headed towards him knowing he would give me an explanation. The guys followed.

"Stan what the bloody hell is going on here?" I asked. I already knew though, from when Rachel had called me earlier. When she said the words _I'm done _everything made sense.

"It's Rachel, she's gone rogue" Stan said and my suspicions were confirmed. The guys on the other hand didn't take it as well as I did.

"Hell no! Rach wouldn't do that!" Brandon said angrily.

"She's not an idiot" Robert chimed in; Samuel nodded his agreement with Robert's words.

They all turned to look at me, waiting for me to join in, but I just looked at them sadly. "It's been sixteen years, she wanted justice" I said simply. They looked at me; their eyes narrowing and then understanding came over them.

"The Director wants you in the conference room" Stan said leading the way to the conference room that was beside the office that Rachel once used.

We walked in and found the Director, Franklin Andrews, sitting there, a grim look on his face. Stan went to sit on the other side of him while Brandon, Robert, Samuel, and I sat at the other end.

"Rachel Haven has just killed one of our oldest and most reliable agents in Prague," he said started, a picture of a man lying in a warehouse with a bullet in his head, coming up onto the screen. "His name was Michael Abernathy, he's been with this agency for the past thirty years, and he's completed some of the most dangerous operations out there and has come back alive. Agent Abernathy's body was found this morning by his informant that he was supposed to be meeting. We found security cameras and this is what we found" he said before a set of camera footage came up.

There was a brown haired woman and a gray haired man following Abernathy, a few minutes later, Abernathy went in the front door, and the brunette and gray haired man went down an alley. A few minutes later the gray haired man came out and leaned against a wall puffing on a cigarette, then minutes later the brunette came out and the couple headed back into the streets of Prague.

Two pictures came up, one of the brunette, one of the gray haired man. I knew the brunette was Rachel, even if she did change her hair color. Minutes later, two files came up, both CIA. One for Rachel and one for a man by the name of Mike Cunningham. At the bottom of Mike Cunningham's file there were the words that we had all seen before, at the bottom of our own files.

_Rogue Agent: Exterminate Threat._

Now the same words were at the bottom of Rachel's file, once again.

We turned to the Director looking for answers, not about Rachel, but the man called Mike Cunningham.

"Mike Cunningham was a good agent; he was here when I was around. He worked with Rachel's father, and with Abernathy. Abernathy was Jeffrey Haven's original partner, but when he was called out for a mission, Cunningham took his place as Jeffery Haven's partner. Mike lost it after his wife was murdered in a drive-by shooting seventeen years ago, he went rogue, and he's stayed underground, until now. The Haven family has had a long past with Mike Cunningham, which is why he is with her now, why she's killed Abernathy is what we need to find out" Director Andrews said.

"What do you mean by _we _Director?" I asked not liking where this was going at all.

"You, Agent Wiles, along with Agent Briars, Agent Knight, and Agent Porter are being assigned to deal with Rachel Haven and Mike Cunningham" the Director said.

The world began to spin and I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I looked at Brandon, Robert, and Samuel, equal expressions of shock and horror on their faces along with mine. I turned to look at Stan hoping that this was some sick joke the Director was playing on us, but the grim look on his face only confirmed that what the Director wanted us to do was true.

"You want us to _kill _Rachel and Mike Cunningham, sir?" I asked stiffly. My blood was boiling. How could the Director of the CIA ask us to kill the woman we worked with? He didn't understand that our loyalty to Rachel ran deeper than our loyalty for the CIA ever would.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Agent Wiles" Director Andrews said. That's when all hell broke loose.

"No" I snarled. This was the first time I had ever disobeyed a director order, especially when it came from the man who was at the top of the food chain in the CIA like the Director.

"This isn't a debate Agent Wiles, this is an order, for you and for your team" the Director said, obviously not liking that I had refused.

"Do you understand what you're asking from us Director? You're asking us to kill the woman we've worked with, killed with, and hurt with. Do you understand that I've worked with Rachel for nearly fourteen years, and you expect me to put a bullet in her? That's not going to happen. Rachel Haven is like my little sister, and I would rather kill myself than to kill her" I said rising from my seat, my Scottish accent coming out like it always did when I got angry.

"Dustin's right, we can't do what you're asking Director" Samuel said quietly, Robert and Brandon chiming in with their agreements.

"This isn't a debate, you do this _now. _Or I'll expect your badges in the morning" Director Andrews said. I smiled at the threat, it was one I, and Rachel, and gotten before, and it didn't scare me, just like it didn't scare me back then.

That's when I knew, right there and then, that I had to make a decision.

I took a breath, walked out of the room and headed towards my desk. Grabbing my gun and my badge I headed back towards the conference room. I took the clip out of the gun and then slammed it down on the table in front of the Director with my badge.

"I can do better. I quit Director" I said before walking out the door and out of the office. I heard the Director and Stan calling back to me, but I didn't turn around. I stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. Minutes later, Brandon, Robert, and Samuel got into the elevator with me.

I looked at them. "We can't let you have all the fun" Brandon said with a small smile.

I looked at them as the doors closed. "I never thought I'd leave the agency" I said quietly. I knew they were thinking the same thing.

Suddenly, Samuel turned to look at us. "It feels good to be free" he said, and then we all busted out laughing.

"You're right Samuel, it does. Now, let's go bring Rachel home" I said as we walked out the doors of the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia. This time, we never looked back.

**I can't believe they left! Okay, yes I can considering I wrote it, but what did you guys think? Are you shocked, surprised, mildly surprised, thought you saw it coming? Let me know. This story is coming much easier than I thought it would. I'm glad, unfortunately, I don't know how long this one will be, I'm pretty sure this one is going to be longer than the other two considering we're already on chapter five. Hope you liked it!**

**-Haleybug**


	6. The Badges

_Disclaimer: See the first chapter._

The Badges:

It had been two days since Rachel had stormed out of the OSP Headquarters, and I paced the room for the thousandth time, dialing her number for the hundredth. Each time I got the same message:

_Hey, it's Rachel. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you._

Each time I left a message I never got an answer.

"Callen, she'll call, just give her some time" Kensi said from her desk, most likely trying to reassure herself and the others more than me. She, Deeks, and Sam were all looking at me worriedly. They had seen her storm out; they knew just as well as I did that she wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

I continued to pace, running a hand through my short hair. What could have made her storm out that was in that file? What was that file? Where did it come from? The questions bounced around inside my brain looking for answers, but I never found them.

Eric and Nell came from the Ops center and I turned to look at them, hoping they had gotten a hit on the B.O.L.O they had put out on her. They shook their heads, there was nothing.

I watched Nell walk towards one of the back rooms. Something was off about her. After a few moments I quickly followed her.

"Nell, you know something the others don't, what's going on?" I asked seeing the small red headed woman standing by the window.

She turned to look at me and said, "On the 8th Rachel asked me to pull a file for her. Okay, not really pull a file, more like, hack into the CIA database and steal the file for her"

"What was in the file Nell?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, I didn't look, I just got the file for her and put it on her desk for when she got back. Callen, whatever is in that file, it's nothing good. It took me all night to try and hack into the system to get it. The system that it was in isn't your regular CIA security system either; this was locked down tighter than tight. Something big is about to happen because of that file, trust me" Nell said looking at me.

"Callen, Dustin and the others from Rachel's team are here" Kensi said walking quickly into the room.

"What for?" I asked.

Kensi shrugged saying "They didn't tell me, but whatever it is, it has to be about Rachel", before heading back out.

Nell and I exchanged glances before following her out.

There standing along with Sam, Kensi, Deeks, Eric, and Hetty were Rachel's team, CIA agents Dustin Wiles, Brandon Briars, Samuel Porter, and Robert Knight.

"What are you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

Dustin turned to look at me and said "Callen, Rachel's gone rogue".

. . .

"That's impossible" I replied automatically. Rachel wasn't the type to go rogue, especially not when she had been in the CIA as long as she had been. The CIA was her life; at least, that's what she had told me when she had come back into my life all those years ago.

"Afraid not, she killed a CIA agent yesterday in Prague, and she's working with another known rogue CIA agent by the name Mike Cunningham" Dustin said sadly.

"She wouldn't do that, the CIA means everything to her" I said.

"Callen, Rachel hasn't told you everything, she hasn't been herself lately…" Dustin started.

"You think I wouldn't notice if the woman I loved was acting strange?" I snapped angrily.

Dustin sighed. "Callen, have you even realized it's been sixteen years?" he asked softly.

I froze, trying to rack my brain. That's when it clicked. It had been sixteen years since Rachel had joined the CIA, which could only mean that it had been sixteen years since Rachel's parents and little sister had been killed in the car crash that left her as the sole survivor.

"She didn't tell me…" I whispered, feeling horrible for not realizing what was happening around me.

"She finally had enough. She wanted to end it, if she killed that CIA agent, then that could only mean that he had something to do with her parents and her little sisters deaths" Dustin said.

I looked at Nell and then everything clicked into place. "The file" I said my eyes narrowing.

"What file?" the four CIA agents asked in unison. I turned to Nell to let her explain.

"The file that I managed to get by hacking into a very secure part of the CIA" she said uncomfortably. I didn't blame her, each of the four CIA agents were at least twice her size, maybe even more.

"What are we going to do to find her?" Samuel asked.

"Don't the four of you have to hunt her down, she's a rogue, you're CIA, aren't you obligated to bring an end to rogue agents?" Kensi asked from where she was standing beside Brandon. The two had lost touch when their jobs had demanded so much from them, but it was clear that despite losing touch the two seemed to still be close after everything that had happened in Scotland.

The four agents shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. We all looked at the curiously and then Dustin finally said "I handed my badge in yesterday. They wanted me to kill Rach, and I couldn't do it. So, I gave the Director my badge and my gun, those three had a different choice, but they followed me".

My eyes widened in shock, and everyone else was thinking the same thing. How could four CIA agents, who spent most of their lives in the military and then the CIA, quit, just like that. I looked at them and knew that despite their working for the CIA, their loyalty for Rachel ran far deeper than it did for the CIA.

"Where was she last seen?" Sam asked from beside me, his arms folded over his chest.

Dustin looked at us and then said "Prague was the last time that we found anything on her and Mike Cunningham. We want to find her, and bring her home, if that's possible, if it isn't, then we'll help her finish what she started".

"It looks like you and your men will need some help finding Miss Haven then Mr. Wiles" Hetty said and we all turned to look at her.

"What do you mean Hetty?" Dustin asked.

"Why, Mr. Wiles, as Operations Manager of the Office of Special Projects, I'm offering the full support that you and your men will need to find Miss Haven" Hetty said.

"I'm afraid you won't Hetty" said a voice from behind us. We all turned and found Director Leon Vance coming through the doors to the headquarters.

"Leon, I didn't expect to see you out here so soon" Hetty replied coolly.

"Franklin Andrews called me, said that Agent Haven has actually gone rogue this time and that her team had just handed in their guns and badges, I figured they would head here, for Agent Callen's help, since the two were so…close. I'm here to put a stop to NCIS helping find a rogue agent" Vance said walking towards us, hands in pockets, toothpick in-between his teeth.

"She was _our _liaison, which makes her a part of _this _team Leon" Hetty said stepping up to meet the tall Director's gaze. I tensed, waiting for the battle to begin.

"We have to find her Director, before she does something she will regret" I said stepping up to back up our fearless leader.

"She already has Agent Callen, she's killed a long-term CIA agent, and she's already being put at the top of FBI's most wanted list, alongside an old family friend Mike Cunningham" Director Vance said.

I headed to my desk and grabbed my gun. I turned to the four former CIA agents and said "Let's go" and started walking towards the door, all of them following close behind me.

"Agent Callen if you walk out that door you will be a rogue NCIS agent; you are defying my direct orders. Use your head before you do something you'll regret" the Director said sharply.

I turned around and exchanged glances with my team, then Eric and Nell, and then Hetty. Hetty nodded slowly, her eyes closing as she did so, and then I stepped up to where the Director was standing behind Hetty's desk and placed my badge on it.

"Rachel is one of us whether you like it or not Director; I don't leave any of my team, or even an NCIS agent behind. She has worked with us for a long time, and you're about to let all her hard work go to waste. I'm not going to let that happen, not on my watch" I said before walking towards the door. I felt two more thuds on the desk and knew that Sam and Kensi had handed in their badges as well. I heard another set of footsteps and knew that Deeks was with us as well.

As the door closed behind us and we headed out into the Los Angeles night I heard Hetty say "You have just lost some of the best agents NCIS will ever get Leon."

Then, the eight of us headed out to find Rachel and her friend Mike Cunningham, wherever they were.

**I thought it was time for Callen to show his face. To all of those who have been keeping up with the story, I am sorry for giving you all the chapters at once…I have been working on this really big Shakespeare project. FINALLY, after a month and a half, I can say that it is COMPLETE, and I will be getting internet back shortly, so…I will be able to give you regular updates. Let me know what you think. How do you like this last edition of Callen and Rachel?**

**-Haleybug**


End file.
